Electricité statique
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot]Heero s'inquiète, Trowa est maladroit, tout les deux réparent un gundam. Seuls. OOC sur Heero et Trowa.


Electricité statique

Auteur : Tsunami

Genre : OOC de la mort, Yaoi, shounen aï seulement, one shot

Couple : 1-3-1 mon couple fétiche.

Disclamer : Les persos de gundam ne sont pas à moi..raaar

Rating : PG pour le yaoi

Commentaire : Oui, désolé si on ne parle pas vraiment des autres pilotes mais…je voulais une fic principalement basée sur la relation entre Trowa et Heero…

J'ouvre les yeux.

Le silence. Il est tôt. Très tôt. Je contemple un moment le plafond de la chambre que je partage avec les autres pilotes. Je me sens bien. Puis, après quelques minutes je me lève.

Je ne fais pas de bruit, comme d'habitude, pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

D'ailleurs…Je leur jette un coup d'œil. Et je souris. Ils sont pareilles à eux même, même endormis.

Wufei à le visage enfoncé dans ses couvertures et grogne de temps à autre.

Duo quand à lui, est étalé comme un fromage fondus sur son lit, la couverture en boule dans son coin, et manque de tomber à plusieurs reprise.

Quatre. Il est sur le coter, un légers sourire sur les lèvre.

Et.. Heero. Ah.. il n'est pas endormit ?

Son lit est parfaitement fait. Comme si il n'avait pas dormit dedans.

Je m'étire puis descends les escaliers jusque dans la cuisine.

J'entre dans la pièce, et je le vois. Le pilote du wing, les cheveux encore plus en bataille, qui contemple le lait dans un bol entourer par ses mains.

Il a l'air complètement perdus, la bouche entre ouverte, les sourcils défroncé.

On dirais un enfant.

Etrange.

Il n'a même pas lever la tête vers moi quand je suis rentrer. Même si je suis très silencieux, Heero m'aurait tout de suite repéré en temps normale.

Encore plus étrange.

Je m'assoie, et je prends une tartine sans le lâcher des yeux, attendant sa réaction.

Qui ne tarde pas.

Il lève lentement son visage, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux colbat plongent dans les miens.

-Barton…, reconnaît-il au bout d'un moment.

Comme si il venait d'atterrire.

Je hoche la tête très légèrement.

Une minute. A se regarder dans les yeux.

Quand il porte son bol jusque ses lèvres et boit son contenus sans sourciller, toujours ses yeux ancrés dans les miens.

Décidément, ce n'est pas le Perfect Soldier qui est devant moi. Son attitude n'est vraiment pas normale.

C'est vrai que, quand nous ne sommes plus que tout les deux, Heero est différents. Mais légèrement. Il parle un peu plus, un peu moins froidement. Un respect mutuel. Et c'est réciproque. Mais sa s'arrête là.

Heero repose son bol un peu brusquement.

-Barton, répète t-il avec un ton déterminé, je voudrais que tu me dise si…

-GOOD MORNING GUYS !!!, hurla Duo en descendant les escaliers en trombe, coupant le pilote aux yeux colbat dans son élan.

Nos regards se séparent, et j'irais presque jusqu'à maudire Duo qui c'est assis à table.

-Tu vas réveiller les autres à hurler comme ça baka, lance froidement Heero en guise de bonjour.

Et voilà. C'est le retour du Perfect Soldier.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Hee-chan.

-Hn.

Duo se prend une bonne couche de chocolat qu'il étale sur sa minuscule tartine tout en commençant à bavarder.

Je croise le regard de Heero mais celui ci retourne immédiatement à la contemplation de son bol…Vide.

---heero pov---

Raaaaar !!! Pourquoi a t-il fallut que ce baka natté arrive pile au moment ou j'allais le dire !!!

Raaaaaaaa !!

Je lève les yeux et croise le regard de Trowa.

Je suis gêné. Maintenant, il va croire des choses j'en suis sûr !

Je baisse les yeux et m'empêche de rougir.

En parlant de Trowa.. il a dut me trouver très bizarre tout à l'heure. Mais c'est de sa faute.

Oui, il n'a qu'à pas être aussi mignon ! Euh, je veux dire, il n'a qu'a pas se comporter comme telle…Sa ne fait rien Heero, reprend toi mon vieux. Penses aux missions à venir. Si tu te laisses aller par tes sentiments, tu n'en deviendra que plus faible que maintenant.

Ce ne sont que tes hormones d'adolescent. Tu ne ressent rien devant le beau gosse qui est assis devant toi avec des super yeux vert et..

Je secoue ma tête en m'apercevant que je dévisage complètement mon ami et que je m'apprête à baver dans mon bol.

Ou la la. Je commence à devenir fou. C'est juste un désir physique en faite. Oui. Mais alors, pourquoi pas Duo, Quatre ou Wufei ? Oui, ils ne sont pas moche eux aussi.. RAAAAAAAR

C'est sûrement parce que Trowa est le plus « normale » de tous. Oui.

D'ailleurs, celui ci le fixait depuis un bon moment déjà.

Oui, et pourquoi ce silence ?

-Hee-chan ? Tout vas bien ?

Je jette un regard à Duo.

-Tu désires.., je demande.

-Euh..je t'ai posé une question, Donc ! Je disais, on a pas de missions pour aujourd'hui ?

-Non.

-Ah ! Parce que en fait je pensait que….

Je croise à nouveau le regard de Trowa. Il me sourit légèrement avec compassion et cette fois si ce sont les tartines que je regarde. Je vais rougir bon sang ! Pense à quelques chose d'autre que ce magnifique corps de français !! A ..a Relena ! Oui bon sang ! A Relena. Relena qui me saute dessus…Relena qui se met en bikini…Argl.. Mon Dieu…qu'elle méthode stupide… mais efficace.

-Et puis aussi je crois que ceci serait meilleur, parce que les hamburgers avec mélange de toute les sauces se n'est pas très bon, d'ailleurs j'ai goûter dans un fast food et puis..

-TROWA !!!, hurlais-je pratiquement en me levant, cognant la tables avec ses mains.

Les deux autres pilotes sursautent et Duo se tait.

-…., je m'empêche de bafouiller et me racle la gorge, Tu voudrais bien m'accompagner réparer les gundams.. ce.. ce sont les mads qui.. Qui ont dit que tu serais le plus.. euh.. le meilleurs pour ça.

Mon dieu qu'elle honte.

Trowa semble étonné.. enfin, je le vois dans ses yeux. Néanmoins il hoche la tête.

Pfiuuuuuu..

-On part maintenant, Duo, tu préviendra les autres quand ils seront réveillé.

Ma voix est pile froide comme il faut. Parfait. Et Trowa se lève pour prendre son manteau. Je le suit tandis que Duo nous lance un..

-Au revoir ! Et faite rien de cochon surtout, parce que quand même, même si je suis la mort je..

-DUO !!! URUSEI !!

Je cache ma rougeur à Trowa en levant mon propre manteau jusque mon visage et j'entend un rire.

Au bon sang..

-Trowa !! TU RIS ?!!!, finit Duo pour moi.

Ma rougeur tombe d'un coup ainsi que mes bras.

Je suis complètement sonné là.

Trowa..Trowa BARTON !! Le silencieux et le glaçon TROWA BARTON, pété de rire, qui se tient sur le mur du vestibule tellement il rit !!??

-Au Bon sang !! Vite !! Un stylo, que j'entoure cette date sur le calendrier !!! oh la la !!!, panique Duo en courant dans ton les sens, remuant ciel et terre pour trouver un malheureux stylo.

-Haha !! Hee Hahaha Heero Hoho tu haha tu devrais voir haha ta tête !!!, parvient à articuler Trowa en s'étouffant de rire.

En effet, je dois faire peur à voir, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la mâchoire du bas pendant jusqu'aux sols, les bras ballants.

-Ce…c'est plutôt toi qui devrai faire attention, Tro.. Barton, tu vas t'étouffer de rire.

Comme je le disais, le français ultra sexy.. euh, le français toussote et essaie de reprendre son calme.

Il pousse un long soupir de contentement.

-Excuse moi. Ca fait très longtemps…que je n'ai pas autant rit.

Il a encore un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-CA Y EST !!! J'AI TROUVER UN STYLO !!, hurle Duo a tout bout de champ.

Trowa lui lance un regard amusé et ouvre la porte tandis que l'américain crie maintenant après le calendrier.

Je suit Trowa jusque la jeep ou je me met au volant.

-Tu as ton permis ?, me demande innocemment Trowa en s'asseyant à coter de moi.

Je lui lance un regard indifférent et ne répond pas avant de démarrer.

-C'est bien ce que je pensait, me fait-il avec un sourire ironique.

---fin pov heero---

-Dis moi, fit Heero, qu'est ce qui te faisait autant rire ?

-…Je.. je ne sais pas moi même.

-Sa m'avance beaucoup, ironisa le pilote du 01 avec un rictus.

-Désolé..

-…

Tout les deux arrivèrent devant un grand hangar, près de la fôret.

Il était désert.

-Sally n'est pas là avec Howard ?, demanda Trowa plus pour lui même que pour Heero.

Néanmoins, je japonais hocha négativement la tête et tout les deux pénétrèrent dans la salle immense.

Là, face à eux, cinq gundams. Debout tout au fond, grand, majestueux.

Trowa se dirigea automatiquement vers le rouge, le Heavyarms. Son gundam. Et Heero vers l'ordinateur central.

-Qu'est ce qui est cassé ?, demanda Trowa en s'approchant de lui alors qu'il pianotait sur le clavier.

-bras gauche du 02, circuits du 05 et buster rifle du 01.

Trowa hocha la tête.

-Le plus important est sur le 05. On commence par là, ordonna Heero.

Trowa s'approcha du Shen Long tandis que Heero prenait une boite à outils.

-Tro..Barton !, appela le pilote du 01.

Le français se retourna et rejoignit Heero sur la passerelle.

-Tu peux m'appeler Trowa tu sais..

-.. si tu veux.

Heero haussa les épaules et arrêta.

Puis, il monta dans le gundam et prit place sur le siège du pilote.

-Qu'elles sont les circuits endommagés ?, demanda Trowa

-Ceux ci, répondit Heero en essayant de tirer sur un boîtier de commande.

Il se mit à grogner alors que le boîtier résistait et enleva son manteau avec de le jeter sans ménagement hors du gundams.

Il essaya à nouveau mais toujours aucun résultat.

Trowa se retint de rire et posa sa main sur le bras de Heero.

Aussitôt, le japonais se raidit et s'immobilisa.

Le pilote aux yeux colbat leva doucement son regard vers son coéquipier qui eut un sourire de gène.

-Heero..Je pense que ce bouton sert à ouvrire.

-Trowa…Ta main est glacée…

-Oh pardon..

Il retira vivement sa dite, main et Heero appuya sur le bouton avec un vague merci.

Le boîtier s'ouvrit alors, dévoilant un nœud de fils rouges, verts, et jaunes d'où s'échappait parfois quelques petits éclairs bleus électriques.

-Ca m'a l'air légèrement dangereux.., fit remarquer Trowa en se penchant vers le boîtier.

-Légèrement ?, ironisa Heero.

-Hmmm..

Le français tandis sa main vers le boîtier.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais !

-Je regarde si c'est dangereux ou pas..

-CA VA PAS ?!! Tu es suicidaire ou quoi ! Enlèves ta main de là !!, gronda Heero.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est juste.. AIE !!!

Il retira vivement sa mains du boîtier électrique avec une grimace de douleur.

-Ah tu vois !, fit le japonais avec reproche.

-Hm..

-Fais voir..

Trowa s'exécuta et lui montra la paume de sa main.

Elle était ensanglantée.

-C'est malin aussi.., grommela Yui en lui prenant le poignet.

Il attrapa un mouchoir dans une poche de son manteau qui gisait sur la passerelle et la pressa contre la plaie du français qui se laissa faire.

-Au moins, maintenant tu sais que c'est dangereux.., tenta t-il.

-C'est sa, cherche donc des excuses. Je ne pensait pas que tu était aussi maladroit. D'habitude, quand on est en mission..

-..oui mais.. on est pas en mission.

-Alors tu te lâche.

-Pas complètement.

-Quand même.

-Seulement avec toi…

Heero leva les yeux vers le français devant sa confession.

-Pourquoi ?, murmura t-il.

-Parce que.. toi, tu me comprends mieux que les autres. Non. Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Je me sent plus naturel avec toi. C'est tout.

La discussion était close. Changement de sujet alors que Heero clignait des yeux.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es différent avec moi Heero ?

-Moi…je ne sais pas, articula le pilote.

Silence.

-Heero ?, demanda Trowa avec un douceur, un petit sourire sur son visage.

-.. ?

-Est ce que tu peux lâcher ma main s'il te plait ? J'ai mal au dos à rester pencher…

-Oh..

Le japonais lâcha la fine main avec un regret qu'il garda pour lui même et Trowa s'étira.

-Si tu as mal au dos…tu n'as qu'à t'assoire.., proposa Heero en rosissant.

-Sur la passerelle ?

-Non..sur moi.., acheva t-il en devenant plus rouge encore.

Trowa resta bouche bée quelques secondes, Heero n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Et soudain, celui ci sentit un pois sur ses genoux et sursauta.

-Ce n'est pas très confortable mais sa ira.., ironisa gentiment le français assis sur lui.

-Pfff..

Heero grommela quelques mots incompréhensible dans sa barbe et attrapa des gants spéciaux pour travaux électrique avant de les enfilés.

-Ta main ? Comment va t-elle ?, demanda le japonais en attrapant pince et ciseaux.

-Et ben.. sa peux aller. Ca ne fait plus mal. Mais ça saigne toujours, répondit Trowa en contemplant sa blessure, essuyant de temps en temps le sang qui coulait.

Au bout d'un moment, Heero soupira.

-Trowa, c'est pas pratique comme ça.

-Hm ?

-Tu..je vois rien en fait. Tu pourrais pas te coller à moi pour que je vois par dessus ton épaules s'il te plait ?

-…pardon ?

-Euh..tu pourrais pas te..

-Si tu veux.

Sitôt dis, sitôt fait. Le français se colla à Heero qui regretta aussitôt de lui avoir dis sa, et vira au cramoisie en essayant de maîtriser ses hormones qui lui dictait de violer son ami dans le gundam.

Il se mit une baffe mentale et passa ses bras autour des hanches de Trowa pour continuer son travail.

Plutôt ambiguë.

-Hmm, Heero, en fait, je suis venu pour rien.. Je ne sert à rien à part te tenir chaud..

Le japonais manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

-Ce..oui..si..ça te dérange ?

-… Non.

-Je peux alors ?

-…Oui.

Trowa posa lentement sa tête sur l'épaule de Heero qui se tétanisa.

-Tr..Trowa..

-Hm ?

-Je..je vais être franc avec toi.

-Je t'écoutes ?

-Et bien, ce.. si on se décolle pas tout de suite l'un de l'autre je vais te violer sur place…alors décolles toi de moi s'il te plait, ce n'était pas une bonne idée finalement.., lâcha Heero d'un coup en rougissant.

Trowa se tourna légèrement vers Heero, prenant appuie sur le torse du garçon pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu…moi, je crois qu'au contraire c'était une bonne idée, avoua le français.

-Comment ?

-Tu veux un dessin peut être ?, demanda innocemment Trowa.

-La pratique serait meilleur non ?, fit Heero sur le même ton.

Il se sentit fondre sous le sourire éblouissant que lui offrit le français avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

Oui, finalement, ce n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée..


End file.
